Kandy story  Karame & Andy Six
by AndySixXJayyVonMonroeXEliG
Summary: 2 girls Kara&Maya are extremely lucky and they get to meet Black Veil Brides . They get to stay with them for 3 weeks . Oh, boy what will happen ? And will there be love along the way ? read to find out :
1. The News

Hello. My name is Kara—or Karalyn, whatever you wanna call me—I'm 18 years old and I _love _Black Veil Brides.

So, it was a typical day at home. I was on the computer—on AIM—when my best friend, Maya sent me a message

maya-s234: I have some exiting news 4 U ;)

kara-b543: ?

maya-s234: sorry, meet me at the park in 10. I'd rather tell you in person

kara-b543: urg , you're such a tease. Fine.

maya-s234 had logged off

I got up, confused and curious what it was going to be about. I shrugged it off and went into the bathroom. I re-applied my eyeliner because it was a bit smudged. I looked better now. My hair was a little beneath my shoulders and it was teased, my bangs to the right side, my eyeliner and mascara in a perfect fit, my snakebites—lip piercing—were in place. I smirked and slipped on my black and leather jacket and headed out the door. I waited for her to get here. When she did, I had a slight smile on my face and walked up to her. "So, what's the 'big news'?" I asked "Ok, I got us tickets to Black Veil Brides. With backstage passes" She said, my mouth dropped, then quickly closed then, I screamed. "Ok, I think I'm deaf. But that's not all. We also get to go to the meet and greet and then, we get to stay with them for three weeks." she smiled a bit. "Omg, Maya! I love you!" I hugged her. She giggled "I know but, you better get home and pack. We leave tomorrow night." she told me "Ok. Ok, yeah. See you later." I said and practically ran home to pack.


	2. Luggage & Lust

_**Kara's POV**_

I woke up the next morning very excited. I got up and ate breakfast. Then I packed the rest of my stuff.

It was finally almost time to leave. I has on black skinny jeans, a black shirt that says "BLACK VEIL BRIDES' On it, I had my black hair spiked and teased, My snake bites in, I had the signature Black Veil Brides stitch smile across my right cheek, A little more eyeliner, and some black gloves.

Maya honked, so I brought all my stuff, put it in her trunk, and got in the front. She had her short hair spiked in the back; she had a black top with a purple shirt underneath. Then she had black leggings with a black skirt. She had the right amount of eyeliner and she also had the stitch smile.

"Ready?" She asked "you know I am!" I said, excitedly.

When we got there, we waited a bit. Then the order went like: Avenged Sevenfold, Motionless in White, BlessTneFall, Blood on the Dance Floor, Black Veil Brides.

I loved every one. Obviously best for last. After, the concert was over, we went to the meet and greet. It sort of sucked though, because we had to be the last one to meet them because, we meet them then all leave together. But I'm not complaining. I mean, 3 weeks with BVB? AMAZING!

What seemed like hours later, we finally were next.

_**Andy's POV**_

Two girls walked up. Last in line, with tags around their neck. These must be the girls that are coming with us. I smirked. We all signed their stuff, and took a few pictures. "So now, I guess you guys are coming with us" I said to them. "hm, guess so." the girl with the longer hair said—A bit flirtatiously, I might add—did anyone else catch that? She was kind of hot too. Then Jake spoke up. "So, where's your stuff?"

"It's in my car" the one with the shorter hair said "I'll help you get it out" Jake offered. She smiled.

_**Maya's POV**_

Jake was helping me with the luggage... he's pretty cute... And he offered to help me bring our luggage out... Alone... with me. I blushed a bit. I tried to grab some stuff out, but I ended up almost tripping. But he caught me before I fell. I blushed, and he chuckled. "Why don't you send the guys out for some help" he suggested "OK." I said, and went inside.

_**Kara's POV**_

Before anyone can say anything else, Maya walked in. "Um, Jake needs help with our stuff" she said so Jinxx, CC & Andy walked out to help Jake.

"So, I see someone's blushing." I said, in singsong voice. She told me about what happened with her and Jake. "OMG. You like Jake? That's so cute!"

"Shh... not so loud! Damn, and to think _you_ used to be the quiet one." she said. I laughed "Sorry. But aw.." I said, quieter "haha. But enough about me. You and Andy?" she asked. "No. no. I mean, duh he's freaking hot. You'd be blind not to see that. But you know, there are plenty of other girls. There's no way he'd be interested in me." I said, my smile completely off my face now. Thanks Maya. She just frowned, looking at the floor.

_**Andy's POV**_

Jake had just told us what happened out here with him and Maya. "No way, man. Nice." I told him, as we bumped fists "Guys, that's great you have a love life for once, but we really need to get this stuff and get to the Mansion." said Jinxx. I chuckled at that. But we listened. We put the stuff in the limo and the rest of the guys went in except me and Jake. We walked inside to get the girls. They were giggling about something. Cute, Kara. Wait what? I just met this chick. But you really can't deny it. It was true.

"Time to go, ladies" I informed them, my voice low—as usual—some girls think it's hot, it's my actual voice, though.

_**Kara's POV**_

Andy & Jake walked in. Andy said it's time to go. Oh, my god. His voice is so hot. OMG Kara. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Thimking like this does you no good. It just get's you hurt in the end. I can't help it though. OK. Friends. That's all I want..


	3. Snooping part 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Sorry I haven't updated. Just got the chance to get on the computer. Anyway, thank you to Emily for the tip.**

**I'm new to the writing thing. Gonna try my best in this chapter. And I made up a few things in here. So, don't be saying 'that's not true' . kk Enjoy!**

_**Kara's POV**_

"OK. We'll be right back. You girls stay here. We'll be back in a little while" And told me and Maya. "Okay. See ya." I smiled as they walked out. "So, what do we do now?" Maya asked. I walked to the window and waited for the car to leave the street. "Okay. Come on. Let's snoop around a bit." I giggled "What? should we be doing this? what if we get busted?" Maya asked "Come _on_, Maya. Live a little. Besides, Andy said, it'd be awhile yet." I said, trying to convince her. She could be _too_ good sometimes. "But—" I cut her off "Maya! Come _on_! We're in the house of Black Veil Brides! Take a risk for once! Please! I know you're dying to see what's in Jake's room" I knew that would taunt her. "Okay." She gave in. "Yay!" I cheered as we went upstairs and into Jake & Andy's room.

We snooped around looking for things. "I don't see anything" Maya sighed "Hold on," I started as I saw something. And it was labeled '_Andy's Journal' _. "Oh, my gosh. Look around does Jake have one too?" I asked Maya "No.. But maybe something could be on his laptop." she suggested as she opened his laptop. "Damn. Password." She said, disappointed. "Move. Let me work my magic." I said, getting on the laptop. I tried typing in '_SttipAssyla' _then clicked enter, "It worked!" I exclaimed "What did you type?" Maya asked "Alyssa Pitts backwards. His younger sister. He never really knew her." I explained "Oh. wow, you really are a BVB obsesser." She laughed "I have my moments. Wow. I didn't know guys write in journals. It's like a diary for guys. Just strange.." I said, as I opened Andy's Journal. I went the first page.

_October 15, 2004,_

_It's my freshman year in high school. I thought it would be great. Even being me. Boy, I was wrong. People call me emo freak. I'm alone. My life is crumbling into pieces. I don't know who I am anymore. My parents were always fighting. They barely noticed I was there. My brother's gone. He left to Romania. I don't know how I can cope all this. _

Oh, my god. I feel bad. Maybe I shouldn't be reading this.. But it's like when you pick up a book, it's getting bad, but also juicy. You cant put it down. I read more

_February 22__nd__, 2004_

_Things were getting worse for me. Everybody looked down on me. It's like I was the only one. My parents got a divorce. My mom cheated on my dad. I live with my dad now. I chose not to live with my mother. How could she? I'm learning to take care of myself. Me and my dad barely talk. I guess things get worse before they get better, but it just keeps getting worse, when does the better come?_

Oh, my gosh. Poor kid. Again. Continuing..

_June 16, 2006_

_My life turned good. I formed a band. it was amazing. I moved out and in with them. We had the best times. I'm finally happy. _

Cool. Things turned out


	4. AUTHORS NOTE  READD !

Authors Note : Gahh .. I am so mad ! My computer deleted the part 2 . and it was really good and longer . OK . I don t feel like re-wr I guess.. And ok ,a do it differently this time I guess.. And ok , Andy&Jake found out what they found . so I m starting ovr right after that . 


	5. You Owe Us

**OMFG ! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in **_**FOREVER**_** ! I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can **** hope ya enjoy ..**

_**Andy's POV**_

"So, what do you think we should do?" I asked "we could make them owe us, and then, we'll get in some revenge" Jake said, smirking. I smirked as well. "Jake, you are a genius" I told him. "well..." his voice trailed, cockily. I rolled my eyes. "Now we better go and tell them." I said and we found them talking. "Girls," I said "Boys," Kara said, mockingly. "ha-ha. No. So, me and Jake were in my room, and we saw some opened things that shouldn't have been touched" I said. Their expressions changed from giggly and sarcastic to fearful and shocked. "That's right. We know what you saw. And we're not too ecstatic about it." Jake said "so," I continued "Now you owe us" I smirked. Kara sighed "What do you want?" she asked. I smirked "A date." "Well.. what if I don't want a date?" she asked "Well that's just too bad because you don't have a choice. Next time, don't look at things that say **"DO NOT READ"**" I told her. Finally, she sighed in defeat. "fine" "Oh, and here's 1,000 dollars. Wear something nice. And buy a swimsuit. And we'll know if you spent it on anything else." I winked and walked away with Jake.

_**Kara's POV **_

I sighed. "Well, I guess we better get going." "Yeah.." Maya said. "Oh, my gosh seriously, you need to talk more." I told her

**(Haha . It's funny because in real life, it's more the opposite. I'm working on it. Hoping to get a fresh start in high school. xP But anywayz, back to the story. )**

We walked into Hot Topic to look for dresses.

we found the perfect ones and left later that night while we were getting ready we were talking. "Do you want me to do your makeup?" Maya asked "sure. I'll do yours then" I told her

We got done. "you look great" I told Maya "Um, same to you!' she told me.

Maya's Dress: .

**(IDK if it will work or not, if it doesn't just copy and paste in the url thingy)**

Kara's Dress: .

after , we walked downstairs.

_**Andy's POV**_

I looked at them coming down. Kara looked really pretty. I could tell Jake was thinking the same. About Maya, of course. Ashley just shook his head. "You two can stop drooling now" Ashley said, chuckling. "Okay, later. I'm gonna go find Jinxx & CC." he said and left.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Kara asked 'A concert." I smiled "So, you got us dressed up to go to a concert? Smart.." Maya said, sarcastically "Well luckily, You guys shopped at hot topic" I said. "Well, looks like the limo's here" Jake announced "the what?" Kara asked "You heard me' Jake said. Kara and Maya gave each other the "Oh my fucking god" look. I chuckled


	6. Concert

Ugh omg . I'm so sorry I haven't been updating . I totally forgot .

I guess I've been sorta stressed lately . I haven't been on my computer much . And I just remembered my password .

And I know some comments like your confused maybe , but I'm new to the whole writing thing, and it's my story, so not gonna be totally realistic obviously. So,, enjoy I'll try making it longer this time .

_**Kara's POV**_

Wow, we're going to some concert in a LIMO? I mean I really don't think they have to do this.. I mean it's just a concert… "Who's concert is this anyway?" I asked "That," Andy started "..Is a surprise" "Ugh! I'm _sick_ of surprises! Can't you tell us _anything_?" I asked "Welll.." Andy thought. I got hopeful. "No" he finished. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. It's just _**so**_ hilarious" I said, sarcastically. "Actually, it kind of is" He said "Okay, when you two are done _flirting_, can we go?" Maya asked, sort of annoyed. "Yeah, you guys. The limo dude is waiting." Jake said, on her side of course.

"oh, right" I said and walked out to the limo. I got in sat down in the far back. I turned my head and there he was. _**Andy. **_"Oh. It's you again" I said, indifferent. "Hurtful.." He pouted "Aw, poor baby. Did I hurt your rockstar feelings?" I said in a baby voice. He chuckled. "You know, there's no getting rid of me tonight." He smirked "Yeah, I know…" I said

_**Maya's POV**_

"Jeez," I said watching Kara & Andy "They really need to get together.." "Tell me about it." Jake scoffed "She is all he can talk about, and you guys haven't been here for very long" "Yeah.. but don't worry about it. Just have a good time tonight. I have a feeling you will." He said with a smile. "what does that mean?" I asked "you'll see. But it's kind of a long drive.. so hold tight" he said

Kara's POV

I looked over at Maya sleeping in Jake's arms, his arms wrapped around her. Awh 3 they're so cute. I took out my phone and snapped a picture. "Hello facebook" I smirked and uploaded it to facebook. "You know they're gonna kill you.." Andy said "oops." I said innocently "See? I've already got like SEVEN comments" I said, pleased with myself. "nuh, uh" Andy said in disbelief. "No seriously. Look." I showed him.

_Facebook- "Aw, they are so cute! " "Is that JAKE PITTS?" "Aw.. my little sister's growing upp *tear*" "UGHHH! OMG I AM SOOO JEALLOUS" " I am so gonna bug her later" "They would make a CA-UTE couple!" "WHATTT! THAT SHOULD BE ME WITH JAKE! UGH WHATEVER. BUT I CALL ANDY!" _

Andy chuckled. "Wow. Insane kids.. Especially that last one.. Hey aren't you getting tired?" he asked, with a smirk "Nice try, I'm not falling for that." I said, not being fooled "Thought I'd try.." Andy said

"omg!" I had the biggest smile on my face "Escape The Fate AND Bring Me The Horizon?" "That's right" Andy smiled, pleased with himself. I squealed "Andy, I LOVE YOU!" I hugged him, he hugged back and then I pulled away. "Yeah, I knew you'd come around.." He said, kinda cocky. I laughed "Don't get your hopes up just yet, rockstar." I said. I sat next to maya and Jake. "Maya! Jake! Wake up! We're here!" I said, excited. "Wha..?" Maya said, waking up. She read the sign. "HOLY SHIT!" She squealed 'I Know!" I squealed. "Ok, girls. Calm down.. We're getting out now." Jake said We got out and we got in front! It was during Escape The Fate. And Andy said he'd be right back. I wasn't quite sure where Maya & Jake were at this point.. And some guy with short jet black hair, green eyes, tall and skinny, approached me and put his hnds around me. "Hi, may I help you?" I said uncomfortably, trying to push me away. He was STRONG. "Yeah, why don't you come with me backstage? If you know what I mean?" he smirked "No thanks." I got out of his grasp and tried walking away. He tugged on my wrist. "Ow!" I screamed "shh!" he said. I tried to run. "come back here" he slapped me. It felt really hard.. Oh, fuck.. This was just gonna kepp getting worse..

Andy's POV

"We should probably get back to Kara, don't you think?" I asked "yeah" agreed Maya and Jake. When we went back, I searched until I found her. Then I started to get angry. There I saw some douche trying to kiss her lips and her neck. That made me sick. She was trying to push away. And when she did, he hit her in the eye, or the arm. Oh hel no. I walked towards them , Jake & Maya follwing. I grabbed Kara gently, and told Jake and Maya to take her away, and they did. "dude, what the hell?" the guy asked "She doesn't want to be by you. I don't like the way you're treating her.." I said "Oh, what's this? Her brave little boyfriend to the rescue" He chuckled "come on, man just knock it off. What are you? Rapist, druggie, pedo?" I asked, assuming it had to be one. "Oh, whatever. Well I think I'll just take her off your hands and bring her.." he said . I got angry . I was about to punch him. "Andy, don't!" Kara screamed "he's not worth it!" Then he said something that really pissed me off so I socked him right in the jaw and he fell over. We left the place and got into a limo

"Are you ok?" I asked her "I'm.." she started "I don't know.." she rolled up her sleeve. There were bruises ad red marks, and there was a red mark next to her eye. I got so pissed at this guy. "I am going to KILL him" I said "Andy, it's fine. Just, you're here now. Can we just go home? I don't wanna go back.." I said "Yeah of course" He half smiled and pulled me into him. I just rested like that

….To Be Continued

OK hopefully that was longer . Sorry if it was too dramatic or whatever. I just had to think of SOMETHING. Review? Tell me what you think? Kthx! Try to update soon forreall!


	7. The Luckiest Guy In The World

_**Kara's POV**_

When we get home, I sat on the couch, followed my Andy _right _ by my side. I looked at him weird. "So, you need anything?" he asked "no, I'm good.." I told him.

He looked at me with his big blue eyes filled with worry and concern. "Andy?" I asked

"Yeah?" "You _do _know that this has nothing to do with you, right? It wasn't your fault.." I told him. He sighed "Yes it is.. If I wouldn't have left you.." His voice trailed off as he looked at the ground. I grabbed his hand. "Andy, that's not true.. You didn't know what would happen. And you still saved me from him. Maybe it was a bit delayed, but I mean, if it took you any longer, I think I'd be dead. So thank you." I told him and kissed his cheek. He blushed "Whoa. Is Andy Six _blushing?_ I didn't think that was possible." I teased "shut up" he said, jokingly and looking down. Then he looked up at me. We looked in each others eyes, then before we knew it, we were kissing. I think I felt sparks.

Soon, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I pulled away. "Ow" I winced "oh, uhh.. sorry" He fought back a smile, but failed. "I'll go get you some ice" he stood up and walked in the kitchen.

Maya walked in. "Hey, hey. How you feeling?" she asked 'Okayy.. Still hurts like a bitch though.." I told her "Yeah I'm sorry this happened.." she said "It's not your fault.." I said. "Still. But Andy seems to be really sticking up for you." she winked. "Um… yeah. He's really nice" "Nice? you sure that's all?" she asked, not believing me "Well…" I started. She raised her eyebrows at me. So I told her what had just happened.

_**Andy's POV**_

Jake walked in the kitchen. "Hey there, Andy" "Hey there, Jake" I mimicked. "so, how's Kara doing?" he asked. I laughed low "Good" I smirked "What are you smirking about?" Then I told him what just happened. He chuckled "Nice, man" He high fived me. "So, where does that leave you now?" he asked "I don't know.. I was gonna ask her out, though" I told him "about time. I mean, not to sound all touchy, but you could use a girlfriend. Ever since you and Scout broke up, you've been sorta locked away" he said. He's right. "Yeah, I think I'm finally over her though"

"Good to hear. Now, come on. The girls are probably talking about you right now. Shh." He said as we peeked around the corner.

"Seriously? and where do you think this leaves you?" Maya asked her

"I don't know.. and maybe something happened a second ago.. but he's Andy Six. Why would he like _me? _Maybe it happened because he feels bad for me.." Kara said. Wow, she really thinks that? How can she not see I really like her? Anyone would be insane _not _to like her. She's beautiful, amazing…

"that's not true. I've seen how he looks at you.. maybe you're just lucky" Maya told her

"Maybe.. but I mean, we're not gonna be here forever. only two weeks left, remember?" she reminded her. Dammit. I forgot about that…

"Oh,yeah.. Well, do you w—" I cut Maya off

"Hey girls" We said. We didn't think we should spy anymore. 'Hey" they said at the same time. "Umm… Jake, Let's go get some… eggs." Maya said, clearly trying to get us alone. "Eggs?" he questioned "Yes. Eggs" She gave him the "Are you stupid? Leave them alone" look. "Oh! Eggs. Yum.." He said as they left to the kitchen.

Kara just giggled. She had the cutest laugh. I cleared my throat. "Look, Kara.. You can't just pretend like nothing happened. A few minutes ago.." I told her "I know I'm not.. But um.. what did happen, exactly?" she asked, her hazel eyes sparkling with hope "Two people who had feeling for each other finally connect. Or at least, that's just me" I said

"I _do _like you, Andy. It's just.. I don't wanna get into anything serious with you. We're leaving in two weeks." she told me "I know, but maybe we could still. I mean I rather have you for three weeks, than never." I told her, honestly. "yeah, maybe you're right..' she agreed. My blue eyes lit up "So… Does this mean you wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked "Yeah" she smiled, I did too. Then I kissed her I felt like the luckiest guy in the world.


	8. Maya's Birthday

**Hey! So sorry if the peoples are OOC, but it's my story, so just pretend! ^-^**

**Anyway, also... May 10****th****, is Maya's birthday **** Maya is based on, well Maya except different cuz I make some things up. And I don't remember when I started this. But im pretending its may ^-^ so enjoy. And don't forget to review!**

_A week later_

_The morning before Maya's birthday [May 9__th__]_

_**Kara's POV**_

I had just woken up and I went downstairs for breakfast. Jake and Andy were already there. I poured some Cinnamon Toast Crunch® and sat down on the other side of Andy. "Morning" he smirked "hey" I replied, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away. He pulled me back in for longer and we made out for 10 seconds until Jake cleared his throat. So I pulled away and ate my cereal. "Oh," I said, finishing my bite "Maya's birthday is tomorrow. We have to do something"

"Oh. We need to get her something then, don't we?" Jake asked "yessir" I responded "Um... We could... go out to dinner?" Andy suggested "or, we could throw a party?" Jake offered. My eyes lit up "Bingo" I high fived him. I took another bite of cereal. "But I don't want to have a bunch of people coming just because you guys are here. This is for her" I told them "Yeah" Jake agreed 'why don't you go tell people about it. Just say it's a party." "Yeah. I'll go in a bit" I told him

So I finished my cereal and went upstairs. I took a shower, and then dried my hair. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my room to change. We had those walk in closets and there was a mirror inside. I put on a pair of jean shot shorts and searched for a top.

_**Andy's POV**_

Jake and Maya were just talking. I'm gonna find Kara. I walked up to her room, and slowly walked silently into her closet where she was. When I got close enough, I wrapped my arms around her from behind. She screamed and turned around. "Ugh, Andy!" she punched my arm "don't scare me like that!"

I chuckled "You _do_ realize I'm _changing_ right?" she asked "yeah, I do" I smirked and put my hands on her hips, touching her soft skin. She blushed. I kissed her she kissed back for a second, but then pulled away. "No, come on. I have to leave soon" she said

I groaned "Do you have to?" I whined "Yes" she put on a _Black Veil Brides _shirt, exposing her stomach. "You're wearing _that?"_ I asked, not too pleased because she was going out. Without _me._ "Yeah it's hot out" she defended "I just don't really think—"she cut me off with a long kiss. She pulled away looking up at me with sparkling brown eyes. "What were we talking about again?" I asked, mesmerized. She giggled "see you later" she gave me a quick kiss and left

_**Kara's POV**_

I walked out the door and walked up to Jinxx, Sammi and Ashley. "Hey" I greeted "hey" they all said "oh, you must be the girl that's staying with Andy." Ashley said "yeah..." I said "So, umm... My friend is the other one that's with me. Her birthday is tomorrow. Jake offered to throw a party for her. You guys wanna come?" I asked "Yeah, I think we'd be up for it" Sammi said "cool. Starts at seven" I smiled

. I did that for about another hour then went back home—err, Andy's—

"Hey, where you been?" Maya asked "umm… get some fresh air..." I lied "oh, okay." she said, believing me. "So you should lie down, wouldn't want you to be hurting on my birthday" she said "yeah, you're probably right. So I went up to my bed and lied down. Knock. "Knock, knock. How you feeling?" Andy asked, walking in. "I'm okay" I assured him. He came over to me and sat next to me then let me lay on top of him. He kissed my forehead and I rested like that

Yawn... "Baby, what time is it?" I asked "eleven. PM" he replied. "Oh," I sat up "Well I'm not tired now." I told him "me neither. Come on. Let's go back downstairs." he took my hand and we walked downstairs and into the living room and sat on the couch. "So, what do you wanna—"I started, but was cut off by him kissing me, for 4 minutes. I pulled away, breathless. "Damn, why do you keep kissing me so much?" I asked "Sorry, I can't help It." he said. I laughed. I got up to turn some music on. _Chelsea Smile _by _Bring Me the Horizon _came on. :D

We just talked that night, until we fell asleep

_THE NEXT MORNING_

_**Maya's POV**_

I walked downstairs. Yay. My birthday ;]

I wonder what I'm gonna do today...

I walked to the living room and say Kara & Andy on the couch sleeping in each other arms. "Awh." I said aloud. I took a picture and put it to facebook. Hahahah, she's gonna kill me. Oh, well it's my birthday ;]

Jake was already in the kitchen. "Hey, sunshine.' he smirked "happy birthday" he hugged me. I blushed "thank you."

"So, how old are you now?" he asked "nineteen" I said, happily. "So... you know what we're doing today?" I asked "yes I do... But I can't tell you" he said "ugh... Surprises?" I asked. Then, Andy walked into the kitchen. "Hey Maya. Happy Birthday" He smiled. I thanked hm. "So... where's your other half?" I asked "sleeping. She had a long nap yesterday. The didn't fall asleep until like 2 AM." he told me "oh. So when are we doing this "mystery surprise"?" I asked "Eight o'clock." Andy said "PM" Jake added "ugh. What do I do until then?" I groaned "well, when Sleeping Beauty here wakes up, you two are going shopping. Get something _nice" _Andy told me. "For me, or for her?" I laughed "both" Andy and Jake said at the same time. Just then, Kara walked in. "Well, speak of the devil." Andy smirked. She walked over and pecked him on the lips. "Happy Birthday, Maya!" she hugged me "thankies"

"So, you and Maya are going shopping soon..." Jake told Kara

So we ate breakfast. Pancakes. And there was a candle attached. I laughed.

_I wish I will get a boyfriend soon, and be happy like Kara & Andy_ I thought. BLOW.

Then, me and Kara got ready and went shopping. We found a bunch of things and went in the dressing room.

We went in the same dressing room. I tried on dresses first.

"So, this one or this one?" I asked pointing

"Hmm" Kara thought aloud "That one" She pointed to the dark red dress that had a black bow above my stomach and strapless. It went right above my knees.

"Ok, your turn."

"Aw, do I have to get something?" She complained "Yes. You wanna impress Andy, don't you?" I asked, with a smirk "shut up' she blushed

She tried some on. "Which one?" She asked

"That one" I pointed to a tight, black dress that was a bit low cut and went to her lower thigh. It was also strapless.

_**Kara's POV**_

"Andy is gonna be speechless" Maya said "You really think so?" I asked, biting my lip. I hope he likes it. "I know so" she smiled at me. "Yeah? Well, every guy there well be gawking at you" I winked "Or Jake..." I mumbled. I think she heard me, cuz she blushed. I smiled, pleased with myself.

We bought our dresses

Next, shoes. We spent another hour looking for shoes. Finally, Maya got some red high heels, and I got some high heel, knee-high leather boots.

It was now 3.

Then, makeup. I picked some black liquid eyeliner, black mascara, and foundation.

She got light pink blush, foundation, red mascara, black eyeliner, and light pink lipstick.

Then, I got black pearl earrings and a leather glove for my right hand.

She grabbed black mini hoop earrings and a black hoop for her cartilage.

By the time we got back it was 5:00. "Come on, let's get ready" I told her. "Hold up" Andy stopped me. "Be there in a sec" I told Maya "'Kay" she said and walked upstairs. "Let me see" Andy said "No. You can wait till I'm done getting ready" I told him, being a tease.

I went upstairs and it took an hour for us to get ready.

"I'm going downstairs now" Maya said "No. I mean... I need to check something stay up here till I tell you to come down" I told her and went downstairs. I felt stares. Yup... Everyone is definitely here. I walked up to my boyfriend. "Wow. Look at you" He smirked and put his arms around me "Andy... hold up. Is everyone here?" I asked "yeah. Except people who running late" he told me 'ok hold on" I said. I texted Maya "Come downstairs"

She came down the stairs and everyone yelled "happy birthday, Maya!" She was shocked. She walked over to me "did you do all this?" she asked, happily "Well, I can't take all the credit. I invited the people and stuff, but Jake here" I said as I wrapped my arm around Jake "came up with the idea"

He blushed "Well, I'll leave you birdies to it." I said, and left with Andy

_**Jake's POV**_

Ok... You can do this Jake... "Um... thanks for planning this..." she said, sorta awkward. "No problem." I said "Um... Can I ask you something?" "Shoot" "Um... ok, well I figured today would be a good day to ask you… Well I like you since you really been here, so... will you go out with me?" I asked "yeah!" she exclaimed, kissing me. Then everyone in the room shouted "AWWW!" We both blushed

_**Kara's POV**_

"AWWW!" I shouted. Andy chuckled. He leaned in. Someone yelled "PRESENT TIME!" I pulled away hiving Andy a 'Sorry' look.

So Maya went to the front of the room with a lot of presents. "Here," I said, handing Maya my gift "Open mine first" "Okay." she laughed, like we were 4 years old. She opened my gift. It was a thick bracelet that said 'ALL TIME LOW' her face lit up "I've been looking for this everywhere! Where'd you find it?" Maya asked, surprised "It was on the arm of a guy in Hot Topic. Wasn't easy to get that." I smiled "Well thanks" she smiled I sat next to her and she hugged me. Jinxx took a picture of us. She was pointing to her bracelet with her mouth open, and I smiled.

I got up and next was Andy he got her a gift card to Hot Topic. $40. "Thanks, Andy!" she exclaimed "No problem" I took a picture of them. She had the gift card in her hands, smiling like an idiot, and he was chuckling.

Next was Jake. He got her a necklace. A heart locket with his picture inside. "It's beautiful. Thanks" She then kissed him. I got it on camera. "WIN!" I shouted. Maya scoffed, and gave me a look of 'What did you just do?" I laughed nervously "Shit!" I quickly handed Andy the camera and ran for it. She chased me until I bumped into someone. "…Mom?" I asked, in disbelief "what are you doing here?"

"Honey, I need to tell you something... You and Jake..." she sighed "Jake?" I asked in confusion. I looked next to her. It was a man her age. "Who's this?" I asked "Jake's father. Just we'll explain. Just please go get him"

"Okay, mom" I ran to Jake and Andy. "Hey, there speedy" Andy chuckled "No time for that. Jake, you need to come with me." I told him "For what?" He asked "is everything okay?" Andy asked "y... well, I don't know... My mom and your dad are here they need to talk to us... Just come on!" I pulled his arm and we went.

They were outside "Dad? What is it?" Jake asked "Jake... it's time you knew… Do you remember hat long lost sister you had..?" His father asked "Yeah, of course. The one that got adopted into a different family..." Jake's voice trailed off "the truth is..." my mom started, "I was that family. Kara... Kara is that girl..." Jake looked happy that he finally found his sisters. I gasped and tears formed my eyes. "So, what you're saying is... All this time... Jake has been my blood brother, I never knew about him at all... and you adopted me when I was first born so you could trick me into thinking you are my real parents?" I asked, stunned "Honey...—"My "mom" said. I cut her off. "No… Everything you've ever said to me was a lie… And another thing. I'm not your "Honey" I don't ever wanna see you again" I said, harshly and ran back in the house and up to my room. Jake came after me. "Hey… look, I know this is a bit of shock... but, I have finally found my sister... and you have me, as a brother" He smiled "Yes. I know. And that is really great. Seriously. But... I just... How could they lie to me every step of the way I've ever taken? I'm unsure of myself a little..." I told him. He wiped away my tears "Don't be, okay? Just, be yourself. You don't have to listen of what they said you could or couldn't do. Now, just do what you want to do. And, as my sister... you should come on tour with us…" Jake sad "Really?" I asked, happily. "You bet. I'm sure Andy wouldn't mind" He nudged me. "Shut up" I blushed like a tomato. "And thank you" I hugged him

_**Maya's POV**_

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked as I walked up to Andy "I don't know. I was wondering that myself" he admitted "Come on. Let's go see what's what" I said, grabbing his wrist, so we go faster. We walked in on Kara and Jake hugging. "Umm... Guys... care to explain what the hell is going on?" Andy asked, pissed off "No, no, no. Please. It's not like that I _swear_." she assured him "Then what is it?" Andy asked, not believing her. She and Jake exchanged glances. Andy chuckled without humor. "What I thought" "No, you dick! He is my fucking brother now, okay?" she said, upset and half yelling "ugh. See you later." she left downstairs. Andy's eyes went wide "her _what_?" I asked "you mean... _she's_ the one? Your long lost sister" Andy asked, in disbelief "Yeah. Sit down." we did and he told us the whole story. "Shit, I really do feel like a dick" Andy sighed "It's okay, man. You didn't know. Just... go apologize." Jake told him "you're right." Andy said, and stood up "Oh, and Andy?" Jake called "Yeah?" "I'm her brother now... So, If you break her heart, I'm gonna have to break your face" He told me. He chuckled "Okay, man" and he left

_**Andy's POV**_

I went downstairs and searched for her. She was with that guy from the internet. Destery or something. I walked to them "Kara, can we talk?" I asked "fine' she sighed We walked somewhere else "Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't know..." I apologized "It's fine... Just don't get too jealous over _everything_, okay?" She asked "I promise." I promised

She smiled "good."

Then we all had some cake. Then at about 11:30. Everyone was gone.


End file.
